metallicafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SF01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metallica Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hammiams (Talk) 06:56, June 2, 2012 comment placement Hey there I saw you're idea on the main page and figured that you're right but if you could please post an idea on my talk page so its easier for me to see and take into consideration. Thanks Hammiams 04:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Well that is something I never thought of doing so thanks anyways, but that organization you could have left to make it easier for people to zip down to a certain part in the page. And it would be a big help if you sign your comments/messages so I don't have to guess who is messaging me. Thanks Hammiams 14:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Metallica Albums and songs Hey I noticed you put Lulu and Garage Inc. under studio albums and all the songs off those albums in that song list. I'm just telling you now that Lulu and Garage Inc. do not qualify to count as studio albums nor do the songs count as "Metallica's" songs. Garage Inc. is a cover album no songs on that record written by metallica. Lulu is a collaborative ablum with Lou Reed (Who owns rights to that album and all of its songs not metallica) Thanks Hammiams 16:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) After reading your post I realized your right there is no other place that you can stick Garage Inc. so I guess just keep it there. Hammiams 16:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) E. P.s Hi, it's nice that you've taken over this long-abandoned wiki, however, I question some of the renaming of pages, like the One import cd and the $5.98 E. P. I'm not sure if E. P.s are the same as "singles"; as a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure they're not. What's your opinion? Darrylb500 16:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin Position Hello, I would like to thank you for all the hard work you've done over the past few days, and I would like to offer you a admin position if you like. Just message me back with your reply if you would like to take the position or not. Thanks Hammiams 16:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Lyrics and other stuff Please sign you're posts so its easier for me to reply. Anyways while lyrics are on Metallica's website, I find it easier to just leave them on here so instead of going to different pages, you can just read them off right here (granted if they even know this site exists). But I am going to start working on something that would make it easier if we just linked to their website, which is that I'm going to go make pages for all the tours that metallica has been on listing every date (That I can find for the tour), and link it over to their website for the setlist. I would like some feedback on that idea, but I guess for now we can link the lyrics to Metallica's website. Hammiams (talk) 01:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) If we had a little bit of a community I would post a poll or something to get their take on if we should leave lyrics on the wiki or link to the official website, but we don't so its just going to be us on this one, quite frankly I could care less on which one we go with, so I'll just leave that to you. By the way I really couldn't understand what you we're trying to say here "But I assembles the list of LiveMet.com releases to list them here." I was a bit confused. Hammiams (talk) 21:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey, can you make a template for the concert pages like this one? Example. Thanks! Hammiams (talk) 19:32, July 15, 2012 (UTC)